Dark Passion
by Suki Kiryuu
Summary: His so emo and unsociable! I hate him so much but then why do I feel so happy when I'm near him? ZeroXOC, TakumaXOC, YuukiXKaname, Slight KanameXOC
1. Prolouge

_**This is my First fanfic. Hope you like it. :)**_

_**Theme song for this chapter: What I've Done by linkin park**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight or its characters. Only my oc's Suki and Sacha.**_

"No, why did it have to end like this..." I cried through my blood red tears.

"It's okay sis, I believe in you" The purple hair girl stuttered trying to not waste too much breath.

"No! it's not fair why us, why do we get the troubled life. We did nothing wrong!" I started to shout.

"Calm down sis, they'll hear us. We cant have that happening in this kind of situation." Sacha said in a worried, kind of blunt tone.

"But-" I was cut of by her moving upwards (trying to sit up) and Sacha putting her slender finger to my lips.

"It's okay Suki," she then slowly began to move her whole hand to where my heart was.

"I'll be with you in your heart and soul" she said with a cheerful smile as she always did.  
I sobbed and sobbed until i told my self to keep it in, I had to be strong for my sis. The last thing I wanted was her dying and seeing my wet and sad eyes.

I stroked her smooth porcelain skin across her deep blue eyes that would put the ocean to shame.

"I l-love you S-Suki..." she stuttered as she slowly evaporated into light-ish purple sparkles.

"NO!" I screamed on the top of my lungs as if it would stop her from dying, but instead of sadness that came through my words it was pure anger...

Okay, so let me start from the beginning where it all started. One thing you don't know is what I look like so I'll just explain myself to get it out of the way.

I have silky red knee length hair that could make blood jealous. I have porcelain skin and a height of 5"4 inches. I also weigh 125 pounds. okay now the most intriguing feature of my body is my eyes. The iris of my starts of as a dark green and fades into a light green until it reaches my pupil which is not black but silver and final a few gold speckles splattered all over my eye ball.

I am currently 267 years old, if your wondering " whoa that's old" that's because I am a phoenix the only one of my kind now. Because of my past i was forced to train myself how to fight. I have learned street fighting, wrestling, kickboxing, submission, martial arts, etc. and my personality is tomboyish, slightly cold, fierce, and randomly cheerful.

**A/N: okay, so this was my first fanfic ever, and I'm kind of proud of it. but I'll be happier if you please review & rate. I know this chapter is short, very sorry. Harsh criticism is accepted.**


	2. Fateful Encounter

_**I'm sorry for the VERY late update, my computer broke and i had to get a new one. well now I'm back so here you go. And I promise this chapter will be longer.**_

**_Disclaimer:  
_**

**_Me: Okay so lets see who will do the disclaimer today! *draws name from hat*  
_**

**_Me: Who put Kaname's name in here?  
_**

**_Kaname: Whats wrong with me?  
_**

**_Me: Oh, its nothing just do the disclaimer already!  
_**

**_Kaname: Miss Shannon does not own Vampire Knight nor the characters. She only owns her OC's Suki and Sacha.  
_**

**_Me: *mumbles* Finally useful for something...  
_**

**_Kaname: What was that? *glare*  
_**

**_Me: *clears throat* Now on with the story!  
_**

"Hey, wake up..." I said a little too softly.

"Sacha, wake up" I said louder than my original volume. She still didn't stir.

"I know you can hear me so you better get up right now!" when she still didn't wake up I resorted to a different tactic " I'm going to count to three and if your not up by then-" I was cut off when Sacha sprung out of bed like there was a fire in the house.

"Okay, you didn't have to go that far" she whispered loud enough for me to hear. I chose to ignore the comment so we wouldn't get into a argument. I began to walk over to the bathroom to clean myself up. Sacha rubbed her eyes in a circular motion.

"What are you doing so early in the morning?" She said with a yawn.

"Well unlike you, even though I'm not a morning person I just hate the room when it's a mess so therefore I got up early to clean the place. And now I'm going across the street to get us breakfast."

"Why are you cleaning the place and getting breakfast so-" I turned around and gave her one of my death glares.

"Well first of all it's proper hygiene, and second we're going to find a proper place for us to stay for a couple of years or so."

"But can't we just-"

"No, we have to move today, Remember we're still highly wanted fugitives. Plus have you seen this place it's so...what's the word, **disheveled ** " Sacha observed the walls as the paint on it was coming off and there were large holes in the ground.

"Fine, if we **really** have to," Sacha mumbled

"I swear, you're older than me and yet your still so immature."

"hmph" was the only reply I heard. I ignored Sacha's stubbornness and was about to head out for breakfast when I heard a little bell ding. This is one of the many powers I possess, the power to look into the future. There were six guys dressed in bussiness suits marching up the stairs coming toward our door, room 309. They barged in knocking me down to the ground and spilling everything in my hand.

"Get them!" I was too slow to get back up on my feet and Sacha was in the bathroom getting her things ready when she heard me scream. As soon as she saw me it was too late and they knocked her out unconscious.

"Sacha, No!" That was the last thing I got to say before everything turned black. I came back to reality with Sacha standing in front of me just shaking me, asking what the problem was.

"We gotta leave now" I couldn't have everything that we've done up till now be a total waste. It seemed like Sacha knew how serious the situation was because the only thing she said was understood.

"Okay lets only pack the things we'll really need" Sacha said in a more serious tone. We packed our toiletries, 5 pairs of clothing including undergarments, our wallets and our own personal phones, mine a iphone 4G and Sacha a Droid phone. We were about to leave through the front until I heard people marching upstairs. I had to think fast.

"Suki, the window!" The window was already opened so Sacha threw her bags and grabbed mine and threw them out too.  
It startled me when I heard them banging on the door.

"Open Up!" They shouted,

"Oh, Crap!" I started to worry but then I felt Sacha nudged me. She was sitting on Kilala who is a cat demon (from Inuyasha) who is in her bigger form which allows her to fly (kind of like a Saber tooth). I was trying to realize where she came from but realized that she probably flew in from the opened window. Sacha extended her hand out to me.

"Come on, we got no time to lali gag!" I didn't bother argue since I could hear them starting to break down the door. I grabbed the blue eyed girl's hand and sat on Kilala as she flew out the window. She flew down below the window so we could grab our bags that we threw out earlier. Kilala flew up and went north until we were above a dark alley.

"Okay, this will be a good spot to stop." I stated in a whisper. As we landed Kilala transformed in to her small form so now she only looks like a kitty.

"Man, I'm so hungry!" I yelled childishly.

"And you call me immature." Sacha muttered under her breath. I chose to ignore that comment as I reached for my pocket to get my wallet as I realized it was...MISSING!

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

"What is it?" Sacha said alarmed.

"M-my wallet i-is gone..." Sacha stood their shocked. She slapped me up the head angrily.

"Don't scare me like that!" She said in one breath.

"Sorry" I whispered.

"Well we can always sing on the street for money, you know." she said calmly.

"Shut up Sacha, I'm trying to think." I said frustrated.

"Oh, I know we can sing on the street for money." I stated innocently.

"Why do I even bother..." Sacha whispered. I swung my bags over my arm as did Sacha. We walked out the alley way like it was nothing and saw a lot of people in the streets. "Perfect" I thought to myself. We walked over to a bench and placed our stuff there. I observed what Sacha was wearing for the first time. She was wearing a purple hang off shoulder sweater, a black and white belt to hold up her black skinny jeans along with black and white converse shoes. Her hair was up in ponytail with a couple of strands in her face. I compared her to myself who was wearing a black shirt that said "I'm a devil in an angel's disguise" with a red and green belt holding up my black cackys along with black and red Nikkie's.

"Wow, we look decent."

"hmph. You just realized what you was wearing?"

"Shut up. Lets get this done and over with." I muttered sternly. Many people were walking by so it was perfect timing. We both cleared out throats.

_I just want you close_

_Where you can stay forever_

_You can be sure_

_That it will only get better_

_You and me together_

_Through the days and nights_

_I don't worry 'cause everything's gonna be alright_

_People keep on talking_

_They can say what they like_

_But all I know is everything's gonna be alright_

_And no one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

By now there where tons of people surrounding us swaying their head to the rhythm. Some were even mouthing it along with us and others putting their hands in the air.

_When the rain is pouring down_

_And my heart is hurting_

_You will always be around this I know for certain_

_You and me together _

_Through the days and nights_

_I don't worry 'cause everything's gonna be alright_

_People keep talking_

_They can say what they like _

_But all I know is everything's gonna be alright_

_No one, no one, no one _

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you_

_Can get in the way of what I feel_

_I know some people search the world to find something like what we have_

_I know people will try, try to divide something so real_

_So till the end of time, I'm telling you that in the world_

_No one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

We held out the last note which was followed by a big amount of applause. Sacha and I bowed respectfully but I couldn't hide the chesire smile on my face from how much money they were throwing in.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!" The crowd shouted.

"Ah, sorry maybe next time!~" I said with my cutest smile and after that they gave up and left. I picked up the hat to put in my bag until I heard someone running over saying

"That was wonderful, guys!" I turned around to see a short porcelain girl, with brown aburn hair accompanied with big caramel/crimson orbs for eyes.

"Thank you." Sacha said beating me to it. Before I could blink a gun was pointed to Sacha's head.

"Vampire." The word was spat like venom. I looked to see who the owner of the gun was. He was tall, had silver shiny hair, pale porcelain skin, and lavender eyes that held deep sorrow and pain. I also noticed they were both wearing black school uniforms with a red bow in the middle for the girl and the other missing for the boy. Instinct took over my body as I smack the gun out of his hand with all my strength as it was sent flying and hit a wall. The girl and the boy stared at me shocked.

"Dont you dare think about hurting my sister!" I spat angrily. He returned to his calm composure and stared at me.

"Your not Human, but your not a vampire either...what are you?" He asked harshly.

"Thats not your Business." I muttered trying not to get too vexed. Sacha put a hand on my shoulder for reassurance.

"I'm fine, see?" she said pointing to herself. Thats when the brown haired girl spoke up.

"I'm sorry for his behavior, he's always like this." she said pointing to the said boy who was picking up his gun.

"Ah, where are my manners! My name is Yuki Cross and the boy over there is Zero Kiryuu." She said kindly. Sacha spoke up for me.

"My name is Sacha Moore and my sister's name is Suki Kyt." she finished off calmly. Yuki looked confused and I could tell why.

"Its a long story about our last name differences." I whispered loud enough for her to hear. My stomach growled loudly as I tried punching it to shut up. Yuki quirked an eyebrow and Zero had a neutral face on.

"If your hungry you can come back with us to Cross Academy to have some of my dad's food. I'm sure he'll have plenty!" She cheerfully smiled which made me feel happy inside for some reason.

"Hmph." was all Zero said. It was getting late outside and we had no where else to stay for tonight.

"I hope its not to much trouble but can we stay the night?" I asked innocently.

"yea-" she was cut of by a harsh voice.

"No." We all turned to look at Zero.

"Zero, its only one night...c'mon please" Yuki begged with puppy dog eyes. I could tell Zero was about to give in by the look on his face.

"Fine." He muttered.

"But one night only and thats it." I turned around and rolled my eyes and bowed mockingly.

"Yes, my Lord." I said sarcastically. I could feel his glare burning into me as I heard Sacha and Yuki laughing.

"Off to Cross Academy!" Yuki proclaimed happily. Sacha and I grabbed our bags and left with them to the place they called Cross Academy.

**A/N: I know my characters are my Mary Sue and I apologize, I cant help if I'm a bad writer. The next chapter will include the night class this time and the headmaster. The song Sacha and Suki were singing was Misa Uta No English version from Death Note.**

**Zero: Harsh Criticism is accepted  
**

**Sacha & Yuki: Review And Rate!  
**

**Suki: Bye! :)  
**


	3. This is Cross Academy? !

_**Hello Everybody! Sorry I haven't been updating in awhile I had a major writer's block... Well anyways heres the disclaimer!**_

_**Me: Let me do a unique way of doing the disclaimer this time. Where ever my hand points to has to do the disclaimer.  
**_

_**Zero: Okay...  
**_

_**Me: You've already had your turn, so your not in this game. Truly sorry...  
**_

_**Zero: Whatever  
**_

_**Kaname: *smirks*  
**_

_**Me: Oh yeah, your not in this either since you went last time.  
**_

_**Kaname: Oh, I see.  
**_

_**Me: Yea...  
**_

_**Me: Any who, Lets start! Eenie meenie minie mo, step up now it's your time to go!  
**_

_**Me: Ahh! Takuma's Its your turn!**_

_**Takuma: Yay! I feel honored! Hmm.. Shannon does not own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters. She only owns her OC's Sacha, Suki, Kilala, and Train.  
**_

_**Me: Awesome! You're the best so far.  
**_

_**Takuma: Thanks!  
**_

_**Kaname and Zero: Hey!  
**_

_**Me: No Offense.  
**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

**Chapter 3: This is Cross Academy?!  
**

"Beautiful" I gasped. The scenery before me was amazing! I couldn't even believe it was a school, it looked more like a castle that a princess would live in. The top of the building was pointed and looked like it could split the sky. As I kept on turning my head from side to side I realized the different building areas and how much nature the grounds had. There was no other word to describe the scene before me.**  
**

"Wow, this is cross academy?" Sacha stated surprised.

"Yeah, amazing isn't it?" Yuuki replied.

"Truly" I responded.

"Stop gawking and lets go." Zero said obviously annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah we're coming" I muttered.

We entered through the big black gates carrying our luggage over our shoulders. The sky was pretty dark but I wasn't even close to tired, quite the opposite in fact. We kept on walking through the dusty dirt and grass.

Finally we reached a set of double doors, Yuuki pushed them open to reveal an office. The office was pretty ordinary, there was a large mahogany desk with a man with glasses behind it. He seemed surprised when Sacha and I walked through the doors with Yuuki and Zero.

"Who are these lovely guest?" he asked a little too excited about the situation

"We saw them singing on the street and they stated they had no where to stay so I said they could stay here for tonight," Yuuki responded

"If it's alright with you," I added

"Oh of course! There's an extra room next to Zero's, you can stay there for tonight"

"Thank you so much, your kindness is much appreciated Mr...umm sorry I didn't quite catch you name," Sacha replied

"It's Kaien Cross"

"Please to meet you Kaien, I'm Sacha Michaelis"

"And I'm Suki Kyt," we introduced ourselves

"Well it's also nice to meet you two and welcome to Cross Academy!"

With that Yuuki headed back to her room and Zero showed us to ours. I glanced over towards him, he still had that gloomy aura around him. It was starting to bug me, made me wonder if the guy was emo or something.

"Are you always this gloomy?" I stated obviously annoyed

He shot me a death glare which I brushed off.

"Well, whatever. See if I care." He totally ignored me which pissed me off. Nobody pisses off a red-head and gets away with it. They didn't call me the "Fire-cracker" at home for nothing.

"Look at me I'm mister emo man, I shoot death glares at everyone and I think I'm the boss of the world." I said imitating his actions. He obviously didn't ignore that one in fact he face was lit with pure anger.

"Shut up" He mumbled.

"What's that! Can't hear you! Your gonna have to speak up honey." I said putting my hand to my ear. Whatever Zero had bottled up inside of him came rushing out because he suddenly pinned me up against the wall.

"I said shut up!" He roared.

"Gosh, ever heard of a breath mint!" I exclaimed. The way he tightened his grip on me I assumed I only raised his anger. He was staring at me but not in the eyes while gritting his teeth. And I swear for a moment I saw his eyes flash red, but I just brushed it off.

"You little...just-" Zero was cut of when Sacha stepped in and put her hand on Zero's arm.

"Come on, calm down. She's only joking." Sacha spoke softly.

"Tsk." He released his iron grip on my shoulders.

"Whatever. Here's your room, If you need anything go down the hall to Headmaster's office..."

"Wouldn't it be easier to go to you since your right next door." Sacha argued. The only response we got was the slamming of his door.

"I take that as a no?" I questioned to no one.

"Honestly, how rude." Sacha spoke under her breath. There was squirming movement in Sacha's bag.

"What's that?" I said pointing to her luggage.

"I don't know." Sacha huffed reaching for the zipper on her bag and slowly unzipped it. Then out popped...

"Kilala! When did you get in here. Aww, that dosen't matter as long as your here." Sacha soothed.

"Well, I'm pretty tired. Off to bed it is for me." Sacha yawned stretching her arms while walking into the room to sleep in her temporarily new bed.

"Aren't you supposed to be a vampire?"

"Look honey, I'm still mostly a wizard."

With that she quickly slid into the covers with Kilala. Seeing as I still had energy left in my body I decided to take a stroll outside. I just absolutely love the night times. Once I had stepped outside I followed my canine instincts leading me into a forest filled with evergreen trees. Right at the top was a cliff where the trees separated. I followed the trail up feeling the nice cold breeze on my face. It was so breath-taking knowing the full moon was out. I couldn't help but just keep staring at the moon it made me just wanna ear suddenly perked up when I heard the cracking of a twig behind me.

"Who's there?" I demanded not realizing I was also growling.

The person that was there finally chose to reveal himself and stepped out of the trees. I widened my eyes at the guy before me. He wore a white version school uniform of what Zero was wearing earlier. I watched as his shoulder-length messy chocolate hair blew in the wind behind him and a pair of matching eyes to his hair that were staring at me. I wasn't that close to him but from here I could tell he was fairly tall.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." said guy spoke in a smooth and calm voice.

_Aww this guy reminds me of one those romance novel dudes and he sets off a bad vibe. I don't think we're gonna get along at least I hope we do. _I thought to myself. I didn't respond just stood there staring at him and there was an awkward silence till he spoke up.

"What might your name be, I haven't seen you around before."

"Well, duh I just got here and I'm leaving tomorrow so you don't really need to know but I'll tell you anyways." I said mater-of-factly.

"My name is Suki Kyt, and yours is?"

He seemed a little bit confused but spoke anyway.

"My name is Kaname Kuran, nice to meet you." He spoke softly.

I swear his voice was like butter very soothing to listen to. I was about to speak up when he suddenly beat me to it.

"What are you doing out here so late at night? You know it's past curfew, don't you?"

"Listen here buddy, I don't what you're talking about but I just came out here to burn off some energy."

"Oh, I see." Kaname seemed a little amused by the look on his face.

I turned to look behind me because I felt a familiar presence but no one was there. When I turned to look at Kaname again I could swear he had moved closer. I really didn't like that feeling. I decided to take a step back but with my clumsy self I tripped and fell on my behind.

"Are you alright?"

Kaname was now leaning over me sticking his hand out to help me get back up. I didn't wanna be a douche bag so I just accepted his offer to help me up.

"I'm fine, thanks."

He had that closed eyed smile on which kinda creeped me out. _Maybe I should just go to bed now, I think I've burned of my energy by now. _I thought. I didn't realize it until I saw him staring and my hand but I was indeed bleeding. I seem to snap him out of his thoughts when I said:

"Uh, sorry about that I got blood on your hand..." I trailed off.

"It's okay but more importantly you should get that cleaned up. You don't wanna get it infected, do you?"

That got me a little ticked off, talking to me like I was 5 years old. But I held it in trying not to cause a commotion.

"Thank you, I will right now. See you sometime in the future..." I yelled running back to the headmaster's building.

When I got to the Headmaster's building I opened the doors quietly trying not to wake anyone. I slowly tiptoed down the hallway making sure the coast was clear so I could clean up my hand in the bedroom's bathroom. I almost made it when Zero's door opened revealing him.

"What are you doing?" He stated lazily that was until he realized the blood on my hand.

"What happened? And why are you up?" Zero demanded.

"Your not the boss of me, I don't need to tell you everyth-"

Zero grabbed my wrist cutting me off and dragged me to the headmaster's bathroom.

"Hey! Stop, your hurting me!" I yelled in a whisper still trying to not wake everyone up.

Zero ignored my yells and put my hand under the tap water while opening the cupboards to reveal a first-aid kit. He swiftly opened up the first-aid and grabbed a big rectangular band-aid.

"Here." Was all he said.

He gently put the band-aid on after dabbing my wet hand with a dry towel. I was shocked by how much his attitude had changed. Just thinking about made me blush.

**Oh, someone's blushing~** My inner self sang.**  
**

_Aw, you again._

**Whats that supposed to mean?**

_Umm...nothing? and I'm not blushing I just...uhh...have a fever!_

**What a stupid excuse. You know you like him when his acting like this.**

_Can you just shut up already! It's not my fault his all good-looking and tending to my care._

**So you like him?**

_ahh! never mind just go away!_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Zero snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Suki, you okay?" He asked with no concern in his voice this time.

"Umm, yea..."

"Well, I'm going back to bed. Hurry up and go to sleep. Don't cause anymore trouble then you already have." He ordered and left to go to sleep.

_What the hell was that?! First his tends to my care like he gives a damn then he just leaves saying that I caused trouble. Man, I just don't get that guy, although he is fun to tease. Oh, well whatever. I don't care._

_**At The Night dorms:**  
_

"Oh, Lord Kaname! Good evening!" A man with blonde hair and sky blue eyes greeted.

"Did you have a nice walk?" said man asked.

Kaname swiftly walked up the stairs to his room and before he entered he whispered:

"Yes, you could say it was indeed...interesting." And with that he entered his room and closed the door.

_**At Suki's and Sacha's room:**_

I didn't know I was tossing and turning in my sleep because of the dream I was having.

_"No! Stay away!" I yelled._

_I ran through the woods trying to watch my step to make sure I didn't trip. Have a guess what things don't always go my way. I tripped on log and smashed my head on a rock causing me to black out. The only thing I heard were yells of "We've got her!"  
_

_I slowly opened my eyes to see a bunch of villagers surrounding me with evil intentions in their eyes. I was about to scream when I realize I had cloth wrapped around my mouth and both my legs and feet were tied up as well. I turned my head to the side to see some miners digging a hole around 10 feet deep. I desperately searched for the one person I trusted and loved, Rio.  
_

_"Your a curse to this village!" One villager screamed.  
_

_"You witch, you deserve to die!" Another yelled.  
_

_I saw some villagers moving towards me bending down to pick me up. The miners were done digging so when they picked me up they easily threw me in the hole but before that one of the people that were carrying me said:  
_

_"This is for the sake of our village." That person was no other than my mom but I didn't care since i didn't have strong relationship with in fact she hated me I could tell by the way she abused me. The ten feet fall took quite a toll on my body. I could feel I had a broken rib cage, left ankle broken and my right arm as well. Everyone stared at me with excitement in their eyes. I knew there was no doubt about it that today I was going to die. I heard the villagers yelling but I couldn't make out what they were saying. That was until I saw Rio with his chestnut short hair and glistening purple eyes staring down at me.  
_

_"Do it, do it, do it!" The villagers were yelling in unison.  
_

_I looked at Rio with one of my eyes telling him "Please, Rio...Don't do this." He had a look of sorrow and pain in his eyes. I could tell Rio understood me because he dropped the shovel his was holding to the ground.  
_

_"If you won't do it then I will!" A villager with torn up clothes yelled._

_ Rio was about to turn around when the villager kicked him in the hole. Rio fell in the hole slightly on top of me.  
_

_"Rio!" I screamed through the cloth.  
_

_The look in Rio's eyes was truly apologetic and looked like he was about to pass out when he moved closer to me and whispered in my ear:  
_

_"I l-love you S-suki..." he stuttered. With that he leaned in ripped the cloth of my mouth and kissed me. The emotions I felt all stirred up all at once when I suddenly started crying.  
Some of the rocks had already started crumbling onto us. With my last breath I whispered:  
_

_"I l-love you t-too Rio.."  
_

_**End of dream**  
_

_"_Suki! Wake up! Are you alright?!" Sacha yelled trying to shake me awake.

"I'm up.." I barely spoke out.

"Are you okay, you were crying...was it the same dream as usual?" The purple haired girl asked concern filling her voice.

"I'm okay, thank you though." I wiped the tears of my face and got up to get dressed as did Sacha. I didn't feel like wearing anything special so I threw on a green T-shirt which was to big for my own good and the usual black cackeys. I slid on my black nickeys and was about to step outside when Sacha stopped and suggested a brillant Idea._  
_

"Since we got no where to go why don't we just enroll in this school." I looked at Sacha with a "Thats a great idea" face.

"Your right, plus we get a free room, food and toiletries." I added.

"Okay, lets go and ask the headmaster."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**A/N: So What do you think? What do you think the dream was all about? And will Suki and Sacha be able to enroll in Cross Academy? Tell me what you think in your review!  
**_

_**Zero: Please review and rate...  
**_

_**Suki: That was my part!  
**_

_**Zero: Who cares.  
**_

_**Suki: You little-  
**_

_**Sacha: Lets all calm down now.  
**_

_**Takuma: Yeah, don't get angry over such a small thing.  
**_

_**Sacha:*Blush* Oh, Hello...  
**_

_**Takuma: Hello, Miss Sacha.  
**_

_**Suki: Get a room!  
**_

_**Zero: Seriously...  
**_

_**Suki & Zero: See you next time ^.^  
**_


	4. Enrolled!

_**Welcome Everybody to Chapter 4! I'm not really good at updating really fast so this a new change for me to update within the same two weeks. I hope you like this chapter! Disclaimer time...**_

_**Me: Okay today I will not draw from the hat 'cause I promised my closest friend could do it this time. So, yeah take it away!  
**_

_**"..."  
**_

_**Me: I said "take it away"...  
**_

_**"..."  
**_

_**Me: Damn it, Sacha stop googly eying Takuma, and do the disclaimer already!  
**_

_**Takuma: Huh?  
**_

_**Sacha: Oh! um...right...Shannon does not own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters. She only owns her OC's Suki, Sacha, Kilala, and Train.  
**_

_**Me: Jeez... Thank you. Enjoy!  
**_

_**Chapter 4: Enrolled!  
**_

"Do you think he'll let us enroll here, even if we don't have the money to pay for it?" I asked not quite so sure.

"Well maybe...we'll just have to wing it." The blue eyed girl responded.

Sacha and I walked the halls passing Zero's room in the process. It was about 6:00am so Zero and Yuki weren't awake yet, which I was glad for since I didn't have to put up with Mr. Grumpy's attitude. We finally arrived at the Chairman's door and I felt myself tense up. I opened up the door a little bit to see if he was even inside when someone familiar caught my eye. It was the guy named _...uh...what was his name again...oh right __Kaname._ Kaname and the Chairman looked like they were talking, and about something important too.

"What are you doing?" Sacha questioned.

"You see that tall guy in the white uniform?'

"Yeah..."

"I met that guy last night when I went to kill of my energy..."

"Oh, really! Let me get a better look!"

"No, wait!"

Sacha pushed me forward knocking me down to the ground with the door pushed wide open.

"I...uh..."

"tee hee hee...gomen sai" Sacha apologized.

I looked up to their faces and they seem shocked, but quickly after Kaname returned to his calm composure while Kaien had a cheery smile on his face. I was about to get up when I saw a hand in front of my face.

"Are you alright?" Kaname said with a soft smile on his face which I obviously knew was fake. He just seemed like that kind of person.

I smacked his hand away not wanting his pity two days in a row.

"I don't need your help."

Kaname kept his smile plastered on his face but he looked kind of mad at the same time, let's just say at this rate it was hard to read his expression.

"You seemed to of needed my help yesterday." Kaname chuckled.

"Tsk. I just didn't want to be a douche bag."

I got up on to my feet and brushed off invisible dirt off my jeans while standing side by side next to Sacha.

"Indeed, if you think so."

I was about to retort when Sacha started giggling. Everyone turned to look at Sacha who was pointing at Kaname.

"Your looks funny."

Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"I don't quite understand, but I'll just ignore that comment."

Kaien cleared his throat loudly and now everyone's attention was on him.

"Before you guys further your conversation, I would like to ask why you ladies came to my office?

I slammed my fist in my other hand when I remembered why we came here again.

"Oh, yeah! Uh...we were wondering if we could enroll in the school?" I asked nervously.

"Of course! But, do you ladies have the money to pay?

This time Sacha spoke up.

"Umm...yeah about that...we don't."

The whole room fell silent while the headmaster sat there thinking, when suddenly out of no where he asked a question.

"Do you girls have parents? And if yes where are they?"

Sacha and I turned to look at each other then back at Kaien.

"No...there both dead." We both replied.

Kaname stood in the corner of the room with an emotionless face on but smiled when he saw me looking at him.

"..."

"Okay."

I perked up at that.

"You girls can enroll here."

"Yay!" Sacha screamed jumping up and down.

"On one condition." He said raising one finger.

Sacha stopped jumping up and down and froze.

"Spoke too soon." I sighed.

"What is it?" I stated trying not to sound ungrateful.

"I will adopt you and you girls will become my daughters!" He grinned widely.

_Doesn't sound like too bad off a idea. _I thought to myself.

"Okay!" Sacha said beating me to it.

"Really? !"

"Yes..." I spoke this time.

Kaien leaped out of his chair and ran to give us a bear hug. Sacha moved out of the way but I was too stupid and didn't see it coming.

"Yes, yes, yes!" He squealed.

He took me off my feet spinning me around squeezing me so hard I thought I was gonna die.

"Can't...b-breathe..."

"Oh right, sorry."

"Headmaster, lets talk another time." With that Kaname left.

I stared at Kaname as he left. _What a weird one._

"Alright girls, I'll sign the papers and get'll your uniforms ready by tomorrow, that's when your start school."

"Alrighty!" I shouted waving my hand as I turned my back ready to leave.

"Bye father!" Sacha shouted as she left as well.

Kaien welled up in tears of joy as he went to go hug us again. I stepped out the way this time with Sacha and quickly left out through the doors. We walked back to our dorm talking about what we would do today. "Apparently" we were talking to loud when Zero opened his door.

"What are you doing now, Suki?" Zero asked huskily.

I silently chuckled to myself.

"Hmph, Sacha and I just got enrolled here."

Zero face went into a frozen state of shocked. I just loved it when he dosen't have control over the situation, it's priceless. It just somehow satisfies me. I knew exactly what to do next. I pulled him by his shirt bringing him down to my level. Our faces were mere inches apart.

"Guess what Zero. Sacha and me are your new **_SISTERS_**." I whispered in his ear.

I felt him tensed up, but only for a second when he suddenly pulled away from my grasp and codly said

"Don't **_EVER _**do that again."

Sacha just stood their watching the whole scene play out before her eyes. She seemed quite amused. Totally not being affected by what he said I put a finger up to the corner of my lip trying to act all cute.

"Is ity wittle wero embarawesd?" (Is bity little zero embarassed?) I said speaking in baby talk.

"Tsk whatever, I don't have time for this."

Zero starting walking in the opposite direction from us not looking back.

"Well that's no fun." I pouted.

I continued to pout until an idea popped into my head.

"Hey, Sacha! I know what we should do today~" I sang.

"What?"

"We'll follow Zero today!"

"Yay!" Sacha squealed.

Sacha and I ran up to Zero so now we were standing side by side next to him.

"Guess what~" I sang.

"We're gonna follow you today~" Sacha sang this time.

"Hmph. Do whatever you like."

**_In Class:_**

"Excuse me, are you new students here?" The teacher with flat black hair asked.

"Nah, not yet. We're just following Zero. Headmaster said we could." I lied about the last apart.

"Since we're going to be new students here tommorow, we might as well introduce ourselves today since we're here." Sacha added.

He thought about it for a second than finally he finally came to a conculsion.

"Okay...Do as you please." He sighed.

Sacha skipped to the front of the class me following behind as we left Zero's side. Everyone's attention was on us so we didn't need to clear our throats loudly or anything. Sacha went first.

"Hiya! My name's Sacha Michaelis, nice to meet you all. Please take care of me." Sacha spoke with ease.

I went up as she stood down.

"Yo, my name's Suki Kyt. Please take care of me."

As soon as I was done everyone started to murmur good and bad things about us. Mostly good comments Sacha and uncertain comments on me.

"Look at the purple one, she's a babe." One guy whispered.

"The one named Sacha looks nice. I wanna be her friend." Another girl exclaimed.

"The green eyed girl is to boyish for my taste..."

"Look at her clothes so unlady like."

"heh. Suki looks cool, just my type..."

The murmurs kept on going until the teacher silenced them.

"Ok everyone, get back to work."

At that everyone stopped and got back to work. Well, actually there were still some quiet whispers. I walked up to where Zero was and sat besides him. Sacha decided to sit on the other side of Yuki where she could talk to her. I turned my head to look at Zero and found him asleep. His face seemed so peaceful that I just couldn't tear my eyes away from him. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and tried to stop it but the faint blush on my cheeks just stayed there. Instinctively I touched his hair softly trying not to wake him. His hair felt like the softest of all silk...

_I gently stroked Rio's hair as he relaxed into my touch. I let the nice cold breeze brushed by me as we were laying in a meadow of grass. He slowly opened his purple eyes of sweetness as his brown locks of hair fell in front of his eyes.  
_

_"Ah...I love days like these..." He whispered.  
_

_"Me too."  
_

_He slowly got up from his position and caressed his my face while giving a gentle smile. I smiled back feeling his soft hands glide up against my cheek.  
_

_"I love you Suki."  
_

_My eyes lit up in suprisement. I was too shocked to do anything so I started to cry.  
_

_"Suki! I'm sorry if I said it too soon...so please stop crying." His soft voice of concern flowed into my ears like a river.  
_

_"I-I'm crying 'cause I'm h-happy..." I stammered.  
_

_He gave a sigh of relief and silently chuckled. He leaned over to me and pulled me into a hug. I gathered the breath to speak.  
_

_"I-I love you t-too Rio."  
_

_**Fast forward...**  
_

_"I Love you S-suki."  
_

_He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. Some of the rocks were already on us as we layed their at the bottom of the hole. I cried which seemed like forever until the rest of the rocks were already covering us.  
_

_"Ri..o" I whispered with my last breath.  
_

"Suki!"_  
_

I snapped back to reality as I saw Zero had both arms on my shoulders and everyone staring at us.

"Suki, are you alright? Why are you crying?" Zero asked with concern.

I felt hot streaks of tears on my face for I was indeed crying. I looked back into Zero's eyes as I just couldn't bring myself to speak. I was about to just signal him that I was fine when a strong familiar presence hit me. _Train..._

I ran out the door not paying attention to what everyone was saying. I looked into the corner of my eye to see Sacha, Yuki, and of course Zero following close behind. I kept running until I got outside. I stopped for a moment and sniff the air so I could pick up Train's scent. I just knew it had to be him. I ran at almost full speed half way into the forest. Right there was the exact person I thought it was.

"Train.." I whispered.

"Your back."

I watched as his red and black fur glimmered in the light. His deep blue eyes peered into me as I stood. I ran up to Train hugging him tightly.

"I'm so glad."

I petted his head while he licked my cheek. I looked up to see Zero, Yuki, Sacha panting out of breath.

"So, he finally came back." Sacha stated.

"Who, is he? Your pet dog?" Yuki muttered.

"No! He is my partner!" I shouted angrily. _How there she say his a pet!_

"Gomen sai..." She apologized.

"It's okay, just don't say that again. Train's always been there in battle and on the road with me, Sacha and Kilala. He's very important to me."

I got up and stood to my feet when Kilala who was in our room flew down from the sky and landed on the ground. She walked up to Train in her released form and they started licking each other.

"Hmm..."

"What?'

"What are they doing?" Yuki asked.

"It quite simple actually. Kilala and Train are lovers." Sacha explained.

Yuki's eyes seemed to glimmer with excitement.

"Aww, animal love!" She squealed.

Zero slowly walked up to me until he was standing right in front of me.

"Suki, about earlier-"

"I'm alright Zero. It was nothing. And besides when did you start caring?" I asked matter-of-factly.

"I never did." He stated coldly.

"Puh-lease! You can say whatever you want but I'm not buying it." I smirked.

"Whatever." He turned his back and started to leave.

"Oh, no! I ran out of class without thinking. Class is probably over by now." Yuki panicked.

"It's okay we can always make an excuse for you. We've got your back!" Sacha said reassuringly.

"Aw, thanks Sacha and Suki! I'm so glad your my new sisters!"

"Aw shucks! Thanks Yuki." I exclaimed.

With that Yuki, Sacha, Kilala, Train, and I ran to catch up with Zero. We finally caught up to Zero as we slowed our walking pace.

"So where are we headed now?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Oh yeah! You don't know yet..."

"Zero and I are part of the disciplinary committee and we guard the night class from fan girls during passing period. We also go out on night patrol to make sure none of the night class students are out or any of the day class students are sneaking around pass curfew." Yuki continued.

"You also forgot to mention that the night class are all _vampires._" Zero said as he spat the word vampires like venom.

"Oh. How interesting!" Sacha said with excitement.

"I finally get to meet some people of my own race."

"Hmm...this shall be fun!" I snickered.

_**(A/N: Okay so what do you think? Pretty good, huh? Anyway I know a little bit of this chapter is confusing, but I promised you it will all be clear in the next chappie! **_

_**Suki: I wonder if Kaname's in the night class...  
**_

_**Yuki: Oh Kaname? ! He sure is...his my favorite of them all...  
**_

_**Sacha: Oooo! someone's gotta crush~  
**_

_**Yuki: No...I... *blushes*  
**_

_**Zero: *sighs* Please rate and review!  
**_


	5. I Meet the Night Class

**Hello**_** readers of Dark Passion! This is chapter 5. I hope your excited to read 'cause making this chapter took me forever for some unknown reason. (Maybe writer's block? I get that ALOT.) Anyway here is the disclaimer.**_

**_Disclaimer:  
_**

_**Me: I am so bored! Do disclaimer the Suki!  
**_

_**Suki: What, why me?!  
**_

_**Me: Just follow your creator's commands!  
**_

_**Suki: But, Zero hasn't even gone! I checked and you made a mistake he never did the disclaimer!  
**_

_**Me: *checks* Hmm...your right...  
**_

_**Zero: What?! Just when I thought I was in the clear...  
**_

_**Me: Just do it.  
**_

_**Suki: -smirks-  
**_

_**Zero: Hn. Shannon does not own Vampire Knight or nor of its characters. She only owns her Oc's Suki, Sacha, Train, and Kilala.  
**_

_**Me: -sighs- Finally...Okay! Everyone enjoy the chapter now! XD  
**_

_**Chapter 5: I meet the Night Class!**  
_

As I was walking with the gang...yeah I said it _gang._ I figured that since we're all "siblings' now that we're probably going to be spending a lot of time with each other. We were half way there to the night dorm gates for Yuki and Zero to do there Disciplinary Committee jobs that Sacha and I would soon be joining. I turned around behind me and noticed that Kilala and Train were all still lovey-dovey and following behind us. I decided that people would get all "Omg!", "So cute!", "How adorable!" and so on so I beckoned Kilala and Train over to leave and go somewhere else for the day and they could do whatever they wanted as long as didn't get in trouble. With that they quickly flew off excited already knowing their destination.

"Suki! C'mon we're already here!" Sacha hollered.

"Okay!" I shouted back.

It didn't take long to reach to where Sacha was. As soon as I was there, I had wished I had just gone back. I was almost deafened by the sound of… fangirls! All I heard was "KYAH! KYAH!" and it was getting on my last nerves. I thought to myself "This is the disciplinary committee's job?!"

"Get back in line!" Yuuki pleaded.

"This is so unfair!"

"You just want them all for yourself!" two girls screamed.

Yuuki was definitely having a hard time keeping them back. And have a guess where Zero is… Nowhere! It was absurd. I turned next to the side to see Sacha's reaction to all this, but then I saw her wearing muffled head phones.

"What the…! Damn you and your magic Sacha!" I muttered.

She just smirked and walked over to a nearby tree to lean on. Somehow she was acting quite mischievous today. I wonder what she has planned. No! I can't get distracted, I need to help Yuuki. Before I could help, the night dorms gates opened. The fangirls immediately when into single file lines and Yuuki was left in the middle. I sweat dropped at the scene.

"Please proceed." She stepped aside.

I had to admit to myself that the night class was a group of very gorgeous people. I saw Kaname amongst them, where he stood in the middle back.

"Hmm…so that's why he was wearing a white uniform. It's because his part of the night class!" I thought smartly to myself.

While I was having my moment of smartness, a boy with blonde hair and sky blue eyes walked in front of the group.

"Hello ladies! Did you miss me?" he stated happily.

"Jeez, what a way to provoke them." I mumbled.

That's when the roar of fan girls started up again.

"Ah, Idol-senpai!"

"Aido-senpai!"

The screams seemed to increase as more of the night class stepped out. A man that had orange hair and burnt orange eyes walked right behind the so called "Aido" or "Idol". He let out a sigh and by the expression on his face he looked like he really didn't want to be here.

"Wild-senpai!"

"Look over here!"

I was guessing that was his nick name because they were screaming it directly at him and it would just be straight up weird if his name was "Wild". I was too busy in my own thoughts to realize that the blonde kid was in front of me.

"Hey! Are you new? I haven't seen you before. What's your name?"

I was really getting uncomfortable and let me just tell you now, I did not like it.

"Tsk. That's none of your business."

I heard everyone single one of his fans gasp. And knowing him he had a LOT of fans. They all started glaring and gossiping.

"Hey, isn't that Suki?!"

"Who does she think she is?"

They all kept whispering and whispering. And trust me when you have super hearing it was like listening to everyone's thoughts at once.

"Shut up!" I growled.

I could hear feel the hairs on my back standing up and the shocked of fear on the girls faces. They all took a giant step back which was worth 10 normal steps.

The blondie was still standing in front of me and he didn't look shocked one bit. Instead he grabbed my chin upward towards him.

"No need to get mad now."

Okay so most people would blush at that but I just found it out right disgusting. I smacked his hand away and walked off into Yuuki's direction. Everyone was silent only for a minute until everyone returned to their screaming and pushing as if nothing happened. Yuuki was still getting pushed as she tried to push back and Zero was still missing from this equation.

"Yuuki!" I called.

She turned around to look at me which was a mistake because she was immediately pushed down on to the ground. (Heh. That rhymed, ne? ^_^) I ran to go help her but stopped when I saw another hand reach out to help her up. It was Kaname. I wasn't that too far away so I could hear what they were saying. Not only that Kaname's fans were gathering around watching the scene. Yuuki was obviously blushing like crazy.

"Yuuki…you need to be more careful…"

She just took his hand and blushed even deeper. But I guess Yuuki finally noticed the fan girls glaring at her because she quickly tried to cover up their little "dramtic moment". I swear it was like time slowed down whenever they were together. Now that I think about it when they stand next to each other they could really pull off being sister and brother…unless they are…Nah! I doubt it. I tuned out of my thoughts and went back to their conversation.

"And that's what the disciplinary committee does." She stated proudly.

"Gosh, she's so obvious…" I thought.

"Yuuki…when you act reserved like this…it makes me lonely."

"I'm sorry Kaname, It's just because that time when you saved me ten years ago…"

"There's no need to worry about that anymore."

Kaname slowly lifted his hand to caress Yuuki's cheek when you'll never guess who finally decided to show up…Zero!

Zero smacked Kaname's hand away from Yuuki's cheek and growled.

"Class is starting…Kuran."

Okay so I don't know if it's me but everything seems to be dramatic. I have a feeling a lot more dramatic moments are going to come from here on out. I sighed. Kaname smirked and slowly walked off.

"Good bye Yuuki, Kiryuu." With that he was finally out of sight.

Jeez, there are some serious issues here. What are with these people?! There was a long awkward tension in the air and everyone was staring. Before anyone could say anything I yelled

"Okay! There's nothing to see here! Get back to your dorms!"

Everyone scattered like a bunch of ants that had just got their ant hill destroyed. I'm guessing everyone was still scared of that little outbreak I had earlier… Zero and Yuuki stared at me shocked.

"Wow, Suki! You're good! I can't wait until you join the committee. Things are going to be a lot easier." She smiled.

I just couldn't help it and had to glomp Yuuki. She was just too adorable.

"Aww, Yuuki! Thanks!" I squeezed her tightly but not too tightly like the headmaster. I heard her giggle. Man, I always wanted a _younger_ sister.

I felt myself being peeled off of Yuuki. And by Zero!

"Don't get to touchy." He coldly said.

"What! She's not your property! It's her decision if she doesn't want me hugging her…right Yuuki?"

"O-of course!" Yuuki stammered.

Yuuki probably felt the tension in the air. Zero just stared then looked away not saying anything.

_**(Earlier. Sacha's POV)**_

I leaned up against the tree, watching as how everything would play out. I started to think about Suki. She was different. Different around Zero. I could see at how she would tease Zero and she seemed to really enjoy it. Never before have I seen her grow to like someone so quickly. Yeah, she might say she hates him. But that's because she's trying to cover up her feelings…like she doesn't want to believe it.

In all of my 600 years I've spent with her the only person she's truly loved is Rio. I was really happy when I saw this. My mind just kept popping out ideas on how to get them together. I had already got several plans that will out them in those "moments". You'll just have to wait to know the my plans~ I snapped out of my thoughts to see this blonde kid touching Suki. And man did she look uncomfortable. I pushed off the tree and started walking in their direction. You will never guess what happened next. I tripped and fell face first. Yeah some people say vampires are graceful and blah blah blah but!, everyone has their blonde moments.

"Are you alright?"

I looked up to see a golden haired boy with the most hypnotizing emerald eyes.

"Y-yes."

Shit, I stammered. How embarrassing! I took his hand and got up off the ground. From how close we were standing I could tell he was a fair six inches taller than me.

"Well that's good." He said with the most blindly cheery smile.

I never knew a vampire such as myself could be so kind like him. And when I mean kind I mean from the heart. Not like Kaname where his is all obviously _FAKE. _I felt heat rise to my cheeks and hoped to god that I wasn't blushing. There was a bit of a silence and I decided to quickly introduce myself.

"Umm...my name is Sacha Michaelis. Nice to meet you." I gracefully bowed.

I heard him chuckle a bit.

"No need to be so formal."

I quickly straightened my body out so I wasn't bowing anymore. But not too straight so it didn't look like I was a soldier.

"My name is Takuma Ichjio. It's a pleasure to meet you too."

He turned around and started to walk off in the direction of the night class. I don't know this feeling I had but I really wanted to see him again another time so I shouted out

"S-see you later another time."

Damn! I seriously need to stop stuttering. I was glad he heard me as he turned his head and waved. I sighed. I think I just got myself a new love interest. I finally got back to reality as I realized I was dazing. Suki, Yuuki, and Zero were gathered around talking about things when suddenly it went silent. I had also realized the day class girls were now gone._ Gosh I missed out on things, eh?_ I thought.

_**(Yuuki's POV)**_

I could feel the rough tension in the air between Zero and Suki. It was starting to get me worried. I didn't like it when it was like this. I thought of something to break the air and just acted like I would of as if nothing had happened.

"And where have you been Zero?!" I pouted.

"You're always missing for the disciplinary committee's job!" I scowled as I playfully kept punching him in the side.

I felt Zero pushing me back.

"Yeah, yeah I know. It's not always my fault."

What! Not his fault! All he has to do is show up and help. I was about to retort back when Suki spoke up.

"Always making excuses, eh? Tsk, tsk, tsk." Suki waved my finger at him.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Zero demanded.

"Hahaha N-nothing!" I stuttered through laughs.

And for a split second I saw a slight smile on his face before it went away. I turned around and saw Sacha coming our way skipping with a smile on her face. _I wonder what got her in such a good mood? Oh well it doesn't matter, as long as she's happy._

**_(Zero's POV)_**

At moments like these life wasn't so bad. Soon enough night would take over. I released out a breath I never realized I was holding in. We started walking back to the day dorms to get ready for night patrol. Well at least me and Yuuki...Sacha and Suki were just tag a longs.

"So I've been meaning to ask Sacha..." Yuuki began.

"Yes?" Sacha replied.

"You're a vampire, yeah? Since you just got to cross academy, how did you consume blood?" Yuuki hesitated.

_Why are you asking such unnecessary things, Yuuki? _I thought. I tuned into the conversation anyway.

"Oh! I haven't told you yet have I?"

_Hmm..._I was getting more curious by the second.

"Eh?" Yuuki responded dumbfounded.

"I'm only a half vampire. The other half of me is a wizard. You see my my mommy was a vampire and daddy was a wizard. Weird, ne? And to answer your question Yuuki, it would be I don't need to drink blood. Since I'm only half, drinking blood is like a luxury to me. Also I barely let off the scent of a vampire, more like one of a human so I was quite surprised Zero figured me out." Sacha finished.

My eyes widen as the same as Yuuki's.

"You're a wizard?! That's so cool! You've gotta show us a magic trick some time." Yuuki exclaimed.

"I'm not a magician. I'm a _wizard. _One who does spells, not tricks." Sacha explained.

"My bad, sorry."

"Nah, it's alrighty." She said waving a dimissing hand.

"So you don't...drink blood?" I slowy asked.

"Yepperez!" she shouted.

"Hmm...I guess I could live with that..." I stated.

"But remember this. I still _HATE_ vampires and I always will." I harshly said.

"Yeah we know!" They said in unison and I felt Suki tug my arm. _What the..._

"Hn." was all I could reply.

"Zero what about you?" Sacha asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"How do you drink blood?"

We were all now in in the main building dorms as we halted to a stop and the area fell silent. I heard Yuuki shift uncomfortably and widen her eyes if she could do so anymore.

"Haha...Z-zero's not a vampire silly!" She said as she playfully smacked Sacha on the back.

"Well that sure would of been a shocker." Suki chuckled.

Sacha stared at me which got me a little nervous, then she finally smiled and rubbed her head sheepishly.

"Sorry my bad, I figured you looked so goregous like the night class, I thought you were a vampire."

"Yeah, everyone makes mistakes!" Yuuki laughed.

I was tired and pissed of staying here any longer. Comparing me to those leeches. How digusting. I stomped off and heard Yuuki and Suki yell after me. But they did not follow. I felt my throat begin to burn up. I clenched on to my throat as the pain was unbearable. I needed blood badly. No! I can't think such thoughts.

"Tch. What bad timing." I whispered throught breaths.

I fell into a nearby bush and pulled out the blood tablets I had in pocket and took one out. I threw it into my mouth. My body rejected it as I threw the useless tablet back up.

"Damn it."

_**(Earlier, Kaname's POV)**_

I had walked out the headmaster's office for I had just finished an important dicussion about a certain _someone._ I heard voices down the hall and decided to check it out. They sounded familar.

"Zero what about you?"

I know this voice. It was that blue eyed girl's voice the one that was with Suki thus morning. Sacha. I peeked around the corner hiding in the shadow trying not to be seen. I saw Sacha, Suki, Zero and _Yuuki..._

"How do you consume blood?"

I was a little surprised by her words but I was also amused. The amtosphere was intense. I smirked to myself. _I've found myself a couple of strong pawns. I'm going to have to change my game..._

**_(Suki's POV)_**

"Zero!" I called after him as he left in a feat of anger.

_What the hell?! What's wrong with him?! Touchy much...Wait! Why I'm I so upset...No it doesn't involve me. Yeah that's right._

**_Are you serious?!_**

I sighed in annoyance.

_Why are you appearing in my mind again?_

**_Nuh-uh! Don't have that attitude with me! I can appear whenever I want to._**

_Whatever._

**_It's so obvious girl! You liiiiiike him!_**

_No that's impossible. I got two reasons that explain why. one: I just met him yesterday. And two: I can't truly fall in love again...because I'm still in love with Rio._

**_First of all love can spring fast. And second I don't mean to be offense but you need to get over Rio. He's gone now and you know it. It's been over six hundred years._**

"No! Don't speak about Rio like that!"

I had never realized that I was now shouting out loud. And to make things worse I was growling, my hair grew longer as well as my nails, my ears and tail had popped out and my vision was better than perfect so I'm guessing my eye color was glowing orange and black. I probably looked like a demon right now. But no I'm not a demon I'm a werewolf.

"S-suki...!" Yuuki stuttered in fear.

_**(Meanwhile, Sacha's POV)**_

So Zero doesn't want no body knowing he's slowly becoming a vampie, eh? It's very easy to smell it on him. This is very interesting indeed. I needed to see where Zero was headed and quick.

"I'll be back guys!" I yelled to Yuuki and Suki who I had just left behind.

"Okay!" Yuuki hollered back.

Suki didn't say anything back. _I hope your alright sis... _Since I went in the opposite direction of Zero, so it didn't look like I was following him because then Suki and Yuuki would follow behind and that would be troublesome, I had furthered myself from where he originally was. And I really didn't want to walk arounf the whole school since that would take forever I used magic. I grabbed out my wand from my leg strap and did a spell.

"I don't want to walk all day, so take me to where Zero is, straight away."

With that I was taken to a bush ans I was confused for a second until I saw Zero.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here." I said cooly.

Zero noticed me and kept choking on some form of tablets. I bent down to pick one up which was unfortunatley covered in saliva.

"Eww. What are these tablets?"

He didn't say anything he just stared at me with ruby eyes.

"Ok, ok I see. I'll leave...but remember that I know your secret now."

Zero only glared at me while still clenching his throat. I waved my hand in the air as I left. This is going to be so much fun. I unknowligy smirked. This is now... my game!

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_**(A/N: Okay so this chapter took me forevers [not really] and I hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter. I'm thinking of taking down my whole story and revising it because I feel like people aren't really attracted to this story. So pretty please review to tell me what you think and if you want me to continue the story. Thank you guys for reading. Also thank you Rose for reviewing.)**_

_**Suki: Review & Rate'**_

_**Zero: What she said ^**_

_**Sacha: -smirks- I have evil plans...**_

_**Kaname: Really now?**_

_**Sacha: Why you ask?**_

_**Kaname: No reason. -smirks-**_

_**Takuma: -sweat drops- See you later guys!**_


	6. I'm not a monster

_**-Sighs- I'm so tired...it's like 4:30 in the morning and I was creating a new website called Anime/Manga Petitions. I'll tell you about it later. Anyway I wanna say Hello to all my readers. Sorry I have a long disclaimer ^.^' THANK YOU LEXI AND AYAME KIRYUU FOR REVIEWING! :D**_

_**Okay now it's disclaimer time: THERE ARE SPOLIERS IN THE DISCLAIMER FOR THE ANIME DEATH NOTE AND BLACK BUTLER.**_

_**Me: Hmm...I'm just going to go in alphabetic order with the names for who shall do the disclaimer. **_

_**Kaname: Okay...**_

_**Me: I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the readers thank you very much.**_

_**Kaname: As you say so.**_

_**Sebastian: Hello Milady.**_

_**Sacha: Omg! Sebby~!**_

_**Me: Oh god.**_

_**Sebastian: There is no god.**_

_**Kaname: Agreed.**_

_**Light: Did you forget I'm right here. I. AM. GOD.**_

_**Suki: Light~! Luv ya babe!**_

_**Light: uhh...**_

_**Me: Okay then! I don't know where you guys came from but someone just do the disclaimer before I start with Akastuki.**_

_**Akatsuki: -sighs-**_

_**Sebastian: I shall do it. Miss Shannon or Milady does not own Vampire Knight for if she did there would be a thrird season in the anime. She only owns here OC's Kilala, Train, Suki, and Sacha.**_

_**Light: You know that I was about to do it.**_

_**Sebastian: Who cares you died in the your OWN anime show.**_

_**Light: And you didn't even get you precious little soul in the end of yours. INSTEAD you ended up serving a little boy demon for the rest of your life which is eternity.**_

_**Sebastian: Touche~**_

_**Me: Okay, break it up you hotties...I mean guys. Now on with the chapter...!**_

_**Chapter 6: I'm not a monster...**_

"S-suki…!" Yuuki stuttered in fear.

I didn't know what to do. I had accidentally let my werewolf side come out and Yuuki looked terrified. I put my head down in shame for I hated it when people gave me that look to this side of me. It made me feel like a _monster._

"Yuuki I'm sorry you had to see this part of me. The truth is as you heard before when we first met is I am neither human nor vampire. I am a werewolf." I spoke in a demonic voice.

I walked closer to her trying to reassure herself that it was me. The real me.

"Are you scared…sister?" I said trying to remind her.

Yuuki had an apologetic look on her face as she regained her composure.

"I'm truly sorry Suki…you just surprised me."

I didn't feel convinced. Yuuki took a step closer until she was in front of me and grabbed my arms and looked me in the eyes. I stared into her big chocolate orbs.

"Yuuki…do you think I'm a monster?" I felt hot tears stream down my face. I cursed myself. I haven't cried in over 50 years but when I get to Cross Academy then I start?! Not only that but this makes it the second time I've cried today. Damn it all. This place _is _changing me.

"Suki! You're not a monster!" She embraced me into a hug tightly trying to comfort me. I couldn't help but be shocked a little. I felt myself un-intentionally smile. I patted her on the head.

"Thank you Yuuki."

"Also can you please not tell anyone what I am. Especially Zero since he wants to find out the most." I smirked.

"No problem sis." She replied.

We were having our happy moment of sister love until I heard a creak in the wooden floors. My ears perked up as I was in attack mode.

"Huh?!" Yuuki asked confused as if she had done something wrong.

"It's not you." I stated.

I turned into the direction of the sound. I sniffed the air trying to pick up the person's scent. It was defiantly familiar.

"Whose there?" I stated in a more terrifying demonic voice and growled loudly.

I sniffed the air more trying to figure out this familiar scent...wait I know this smell...

"Heh heh...you figured me out..."

"Headmaster?!" Yuuki and I shouted in unison.

"Now now, Call me father~" He corrected.

I was still in my werewolf form which made the situation even more awkward. I slowly reverted back to my human looking self. My hair shrunk to it's normal length, and my ears and tail poof-ed away, my nails retracted as well as my cainie teeth did so too, and my eyes went back to that normal color. (Look at chapter one to see what my eyes look like. It's complicated ^^')

"Uhh...I can explain..."

"It's okay Suki. I already knew you weren't human from the smell on you. I just didn't know what form of creature you were."

"R-really?!"

"Yes. I would also like to talk to you tommorow morning about some important bussiness."

"Okay..."

"Well that's all." He said in a serious tone.

"W-wait! Can Yuuki come along with me?"

"Yes of course. But why?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I hate being the center of attention on things that are serious. Yeah that's it."

"Hahaha no need to be shy now Suki!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah...hahaha..."

"Yay!" Yuuki cheered.

"Anyways! You should probably patrol the grounds now Yuuki. I'll help."

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot! Thanks Suki."

"No problemo!" I laughed.

"Bye Father!" We both shouted.

Anime tears of joy dripped down his face as he waved goodbye.

"Bye my lovely daughters!"

Yuuki and I stepped outside the dorms and into the fresh air of outside.

"Okay...I'll go left you go right." Yuuki stated.

"Understood captain!" I saluted.

Yuuki giggled as she went off into her direction.

* * *

**_(Yuuki's POV)_**

I giggled to myself as I ran off in the left direction, patroling the night grounds. _Suki's so funny..._I thought. I jumped onto one of the smaller buildings to get a better outlook on things, but when I jumped I found out that I wasn't alone. Zero was here.

"Oh here you are Zero!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah...and?"

"Why did you just leave earlier?!"

"It's none of your business."

I was fuming with anger but I decided to let it go as it was such a peaceful night out. The full moon was shining brightly, the leaves of trees were blowing and the air smelt great. I turned my head to the side as my chocolate colored hair flew behind me in the wind. Right there in the window I saw _Kaname._ He looked so dazzlingly handsome and I tried to resist the urge to blush that would fill up my cheeks but it was indeed a failure.

"How's your hero Kuran doing tonight?" I heard Zero say mockingly.

"Uhh...I wasn't looking...!" The heat in my cheeks got hotter and I knew that meant I was blushing a deeper shade of red.

"Sure." Zero said unconvincingly.

"I wasn't!" I shouted frustrated.

I jumped down off the roof, swung onto the branch and landed on the ground safely. I was angry and flustered and I didn't know what to do. I was snapped out of my thoughts when voices of two girls reached my ears.

"Come on. Hurry we have to get there before the prefects find us. Especially Kiryuu-san."

"I know already. Do you have the camera?"

"Of course I do!"

I spotted where they were and charged in.

"What are you girls doing out here past curfew?!"

I had said that without making them aware of my presence, so I ended up startling one of the girls and it caused her to trip and scrap her knee.

"Are you alright Sunako?!" the other girl panicked.

_Oh no..._I thought.

"You girls need to get back to the dorms immediately. And clean up your wound quickly." I said to them.

"Can't you see she's hurt?! Plus we only want to take a few pictures of the night class! What's wrong with that!"

The girl named Sunako spoke next.

"Yeah! It's unfair Yuuki! You always get to be near them!"

"I'm sorry but as part of the Disciplinary Committee I'm going to have to report you if you don't go now."

On instinct I quickly pulled out my Artemis in direction I sensed the vampire.

"Who's there?"

It was Akastuki and Aido. Akatsuki had caught my Artemis in his hand with one swift movement.

"How scary...I'd expect nothing less from the chairman's foundling."

"It's Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aidou from the night class?! No way!" The two day class girls gasped.

"We smelt blood and came to take a look around, you really are mean Yuuki. After all we came to especially see you." Aido dramatically said.

* * *

**_(Suki's POV)_**

Trust me you wouldn't know how bored a person could be until you was in my spot. I was basically just wondering around in circles until I heard a high chiming of a bell. _Crap, I'm having a vision again. _I thought.

_I was watching everything from third Point of view. _

_"Ah...what a lovely scent..."_

_I knew this guy. He was that blondie that tried to flirt with me earlier. Aido. There was also another person behind Aido with orange hair. The one they kept calling "WILD-SENPAI!". He was practically doing nothing but watching Aido do what he was doing. Aido grabbed Yuuki's weapon artemis and pulled Yuuki's wrist to his mouth._

_"The scent of blood is your own Yuuki..."_

_I heard Yuuki's thoughts which really startled me for a second._

_Damn it when I swung down from that branch earlier! Yuuki thought._

_Aido tugged on her arm even more._

_I can't pull away he's too strong... Yuuki thought again._

_"You really are...tempting me...Yuuki..."_

_He showed his fangs and begun to suck on Yuuki's wrist for blood._

_"Aido...! He's a vampire?!"_

_The two girls passed out and that's when my vision went away._

I was furious. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. I began searching like crazy for where Yuuki was to warn her...then I smelt it. _Blood._ I ran as fast as I could towards her destination which was only a second thanks to my werewolf speed. I calmed myself down before I made my appearance. I didn't want myself going werewolf mode again. I jumped on top of a tree to see what part of the situation Yuuki was in.

"May I partake from your neck?"

Yuuki struggled and tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Aido...no! Stop!"

_Oh crap! It's gotten farther than my vision!_

The two day class girls were also knocked out, from shock I guess, behind Yuuki. Now it's my turn to interfere! I jumped down off the tree and grabbed Aido's arm releasing Yuuki.

"S-suki!" Yuuki yelped in suprisement.

I started to swing Aido in a circle at like 45 mph an hour.

"Ehh?!" Aido screamed.

"Uhh...Suki..." Yuuki said unsurly.

I only smirked in enjoyment. I threw him into the sky about 50 feet in the air. Jumping of the ground going higher than he was I prepared for my finishing move. Or so I thought. Aido grabbed my leg freezing it a little.

"I've got you now." Aido smirked.

I chuckled at what he thought was victory that he had won.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." I laughed harder.

"Huh?" He said confused.

I swung my other leg hitting his arm that was holding my leg including breaking the ice on my other leg.

"F*CK!" Aido cursed.

"Boys who use bad language get punishment mister." I teased.

"Wait no!" Aido pleaded.

"Too late."

As we were falling through the air I pulled my leg up high and slammed it down onto his chest sending him flying into the ground causing a little crater. I landed onto the ground with my own two feet and kneeled down besides Aido's body. Unfortunately he was still conscious but luckily he couldn't move. I whispered into his ear.

"That's what you get for messing with Yuuki."

"W-who are you?"

"Oh. So you don't remember me, eh?"

"W-wait! Your the girl from earlier! The one that rejected me."

"Ah so now you remember me."

"Oh and just you know, Yuuki's my new sister. I got adopted by Headmaster Cross, so if you EVER mess with Yuuki again I won't let you off this easy."

"SUKI!" said girl yelled after me.

I stood up and turned in her direction and saw Zero standing behind her shocked.

"Thanks Suki. But there was no reason to go that far." Yuuki said worried.

"It's alright he's a vampire. He should be able to live through that. If not he's very weak for a level B."

"What!" Aido choked.

"You almost killed me!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Enough with the details." I waved my hand dismissively.

"Pretty good Suki. Teach me some time on how to fight like that. Not that I'm bad myself or anything." Zero complimented me.

He was standing at the same length as Yuuki which was with in arms length. My heart beat started to rise in beats.

"You okay Suki?" Zero asked.

"Y-yeah..."

Zero gave me a funny look._ Gosh I'm such an idiot._

The guy with the orange hair was standing over Aido looking down at him.

"You okay Aido...?" He said calmly.

"Akatsuki...do I look okay?!"

_So his name is Akatsuki._

"You know you shouldn't speak to someone like that, who's about to help you." I corrected.

"Shut up!"

"She's right you know..." Akatsuki agreed.

"Akatsuki!" Aido yelled.

"Don't yell your gonna pass o-"

Aido passed out from his injuries from all the yelling he was doing.

"Jeez." Akatsuki sighed.

"I'm sorry about this Yuuki."

"Kaname..." Yuuki muttered.

"Umm, your a little too late to be saying things like that. And where did you come from?"

"I came to see what all the ruckus was all about."

"Hmm..."

"Well then I'll take care of these fools. The chairman will need a full report."

"Is that okay Kiryuu?"

"Zero..." Yuuki mumbled.

"Just get them out of my sight Kuran." Zero sighed.

"Kain." Kaname bluntly said.

"ME?"

"Why didn't you stop Aido? Your just as guilty as him." He stated.

"Yuuki. What about the two girls that fainted? Shall we take care of that too?"

"Don't worry we'll take them to the chairman to have their memories modified."

Yuuki looked over her shoulder and saw them laying on the ground passed out.

"Poor things..." She muttered.

"I see, well then again I am sorry about all this. I hope it hasn't awoken any bad memories for you."

"Oh no! It didn't actually hurt so don't worry about it."

With that Kaname left carrying Aido by the collar and Akatsuki walking behind him.

"Do you guys like each other?" I stated bluntly.

Yuuki blushed and stumbled back.

"What?! No you've got it all wrong. Kaname could never like me."

"So you do like him?"

"Yeah..."

Out of nowhere Zero grabbed Yuuki's arm and wrapped his neck tie around her still bleeding wrist.

"Huh?"

"Let's go we still need to take care of those girls."

I stared at Zero the whole time not realizing he saw me staring at him.

"What?"

"U-uhh...It's nothing!" I said turning away blushing. _Damn why does he have to be so handsome? Ah what I'm I talking about! Don't think things like that!_ I thought no one saw me blushing but I was wrong. Yuuki did.

"Okay then..."

Zero turned and started to walk away heading to the headmaster's office.

"Wait! Zero!"

I went to go grab his arm but I slipped on something. I didn't know what I slipped on but I could of swore nothing was there the first time I looked, but that wasn't the worst part. When I fell the ground it wasn't hard and cold like it was supposed to feel like.

"Mmm..." I slowly opened my eyes and I saw two pair of beautiful purple ones staring back at me with an emotionless cold glare. Our faces were mere inches apart as I blushed like a stupid fangirl.

"Get off me."

I quickly got off Zero hurt by his harsh words.

"G-gomen sai...!"

I thought about it for a second. _Why the hell I'm I apologizing? I did nothing wrong!_

"Wait! Don't treat me like I'm some pest. I just accidentally slipped that's all."

"First of all you are a pest, and second watch your step next time." He said sternly.

"Is that so, eh?" I said not being effected by the comment at all.

I heard Zero sigh as he left not saying anything else.

"Why does he always have to have that damn attitude?"

"Hahaha, don't worry by now you should know Zero's always like that." Yuuki confirmed.

I let out a deep breath I never knew I was holding in.

"Well, Yuuki...I'm off to bed." I yawned.

"Bye Suki!" She waved happily.

* * *

I entered my room and I all wanted to do was sleep. Kilala and Train were in the corner of the room snuggled up sleeping soundly. "How cute." I thought. I jumped onto my bed embracing the comfortness then it hit me. _Where's Sacha?_

_**(Sacha's POV)**_

I was sitting on top of the tree watching the whole scene play out before me. Aido about to drink Yuuki's blood then getting the hell beat out of him. It was pretty funny actually. For Suki to beat up Aido like that meant two things. First Aido has made it onto Suki's bad list which is never good because she knows most of the fighting styles in the world. Not only that she's a profession in all of them! And the second thing is she must have gotten pretty close to Yuuki for her to beat up Aido like that. I mean come on...who would beat up someone like that for another if they didn't have a close bond?

I returned my vision to the scene again to what had happened now.

"Wait! Zero!" Suki yelled after him.

Suki went to reach for Zero's arm and I knew exactly what to do next.

"Banana peel appear on the ground and make Suki slip without a sound." I waved my wand in their direction.

Just as planned. Suki fell right on top of Zero and she was blushing like crazy but Zero on the other hand had a neutral look plastered on his face.

"Get off me."

Woah!...what a bummer. Zero just had to ruin the plan in effect. I let out an annoyed sigh. Now I have to think of Plan B. I jumped down off the tree but missed a branch causeing me to fall to the ground. I got up slowly holding my head in my hands.

"Damn, that hurt." I muttered.

I dusted myself off and pretended as if the situtian had never occured. I started to walk off in the opposite direction from them and saw a boy sitting down on the school fountain. His black hair was covering his face so I couldn't see but he was wearing a day class outfit so that told me a bit of information. I started to walk closer.

"Excuse me? You aren't supposed to be out here right now. It's past curfew."

He looked up at me startled then glanced at my arm and settled down. Probably because he saw that I didn't have the disclinplinary committee arm band.

"Your not a disciplinary committee member. You can't tell me that when your breaking the rules yourself." he retorted.

_Smart-ass..._ I thought.

"Actually I will be starting tomorrow, I'm just...hmm...how about I say 'shadowing' today."

"So basically your not a disciplinary committee member _yet, _therefore you have no authority." he smirked.

I kept my calm and looked into his dark blue eyes.

"I have as much power as Cross-chan and Kiryuu-san." I lied.

"Sure you do." He stated sarcastically

"Why don't you jus-"

"Excuse me?"

We both turned to the sound of this new voice. It was Ichjio-kun.

_Great now I have this brat and the only guy on the planet that can make me stutter. _

I reclaimed my composure.

"Hello Ichjio-kun. What brings you out tonight?" I spoke softly.

"I'm still here you know!" The other boy shouted in frustration

"I know. I just choose to ignore you. Is that so bad?"

I heard Ichjio-kun chuckle.

"Just call me Takuma, Sacha-chan. I heard noises outside so I came to take a look... young boy what is your name?"

"O-okay..."

_Ahh! There it is again! That stutter of mine!_

"Takashi Sohma." he answered obediently

"Sohma-san...you should not be out here. Go back to your dorm and sleep. You'll be tired in the morning if you don't."

"Alright." he sighed.

He turned around and headed towards the boys dormitory.

"Thanks T-takuma."

I slapped my self on cheek.

_Stupid Sacha... _I thought.

He smiled widely.

"No problem! I just want to make sure that, that boy dosen't get himself hurt outside in the night..."

Que the dramatic moment. (=.=)

I stayed quiet for a moment just observing his features that concluded of the usual. Golden hair, beautiful emerald eyes that could make you melt, pale skin but had a certain 'glow' to it, and the white night class uniform that complimented him very well.

"Well that's very caring of you...Takuma."

Im jumped with joy inside._ Yes! I said his name without stuttering! Take that Takuma, you can affect me all the time!_

"Thanks! I try my best!"

I giggled a bit.

"Goodnight Ta-" I paused as I started to feel a bit dizzy.

"Are you alright?" Takuma asked concerned.

"Yeah. Im fine, I'm just a bit-" I didn't get to finish my sentence as the world around turned black.

The last thing I saw before my eyes shut was Takuma's eyes filled with worry.

* * *

_**(Suki's POV)**_

_I was standing in total darkness trying to figure out where I was._

_"Hello? Is anybody there?"_

_..._

_"Anybody?"_

_..._

_"Please?!"_

_Finally the area around me started to light up with features. The ground was filled with high beautiful green grass, Trees surrounded the entire area, and wild animals such as deer, rabbits, wolves, birds, etc. were roaming everywhere. The scenry was just absoluely dead drop beautiful._

_I heard soft sobs coming from the corner of the forest. I turned and headed in that direction following the sounds. Finally after searching for the cause of the sobs I found a young girl. It was me._

_"Why is it always like this?!" the younger me yelled._

_"It's so hard...to..."_

_I remember this...my childhood._

_The younger me was in raggered clothes as she stood to her feet and took a deep breath and opened her mouth._

_Mama never told me how to love_  
_Daddy never told me how to feel_  
_Mama never told me how to touch_  
_Daddy never showed me how to heal_

_Mama never set a good example_  
_Daddy never held mama's hands_  
_Mama found everything hard to handle_  
_Daddy never stood up like a man_

_I've walked around broken_  
_Emotionally frozen_  
_Getting it on, getting it wrong_

_How do you love someone without getting hurt?_  
_How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?_  
_So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun_  
_How do you love, how do you love someone?_  
_How do you love, how do you love someone?_

_I was always the chosen child_  
_Their biggest scandal I became_  
_They told me I'd never survive_  
_But survival's my middle name_

_I've walked around hoping_  
_Just barely coping_  
_Getting it on, getting it wrong_

_How do you love someone without getting hurt?_  
_How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?_  
_So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun_  
_How do you love, how do you love someone?_  
_How do you love, how do you love someone?_

_It's hard to talk, to say what's deep inside_  
_It's hard to tell the truth when you've always lied_

_How do you love someone without getting hurt?_  
_How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?_  
_So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun_  
_How do you love, how do you love someone?_

_How do you love someone and make it last?_  
_How do you love someone without tripping on the past?_  
_So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun_  
_How do you love, how do you love someone?_  
_How do you love, how do you love someone? Someone_

_She ended the song with more tears pouring down her face and the wolves surrounding her like family. The alpha female of the group nudged her arm in a comforting manner._

_"Thank you, Lunar." she whispered._

* * *

Everything turned black as I quickly awoke from my dream state.

"What...why did I...have that dream?"

Suddenly someone burst through the door which startled me to tell the truth. I looked up to see the person who had barged in so rudely. It was...

TO BE CONTINUED...

_**(A/N: Hahaha what ya think? Pretty long, ne? Or was it too long? D: Anyways I just love cliffhangers that's I did one for this chapter. As I was saying at the top of the page, Anime/Manga Petitions is a website I'm creating with another author on here - Sacha Michaelis. PM if you wanna know what the website's about. Also Check out Sacha Michaelis's story "Strong Emotions". If you Like Kuroshitsuji also try out her other story "Demonic Love". - Seriously the stories rock~! Well that's all.**_

_**Sacha: Bye peeps!**_

_**Kaname: Sacha?**_

_**Sacha: Yes?**_

_**Kaname: -thinks- nothing...**_

_**Sacha: -sighs- I've got an idea.**_

_**Kaname: What is it?**_

_**Sacha: Let's play chess. Whoevers loses has to do the hammertime in front of Yuuki.**_

_**Kaname: -smirks- Okay, let's play.**_


	7. AN

HI Everyone. Sorry this isnt a chapter. I am here to tell you that this story is on Hiatus until Christmas. Very Sorry. This happened because I got on a ban from my mom on the laptop. Bye!


End file.
